Loners
Roleplay for Loners & Rogues. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 This page is for the Loners and Rogues to roleplay. Diva flattened her ears slightly. "Oh, right, sorry," stepping back, she released the white she-cat and studied the two newcomers before her with narrowed eyes, ruffling her pelt slightly. 00:18, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Amazon let her quick instinct overtake her. "Amazon." The tabby immediately lashed her paws out. Her green eyes flashed and she suddenly thought of someone and froze. She was like this, that she-cat. Always one to surprise me. 00:22, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Ariadne stood up, shaking out her pelt.--- Otrera ducked the blows, keeping her grip on the other she-cat firm. " I know... you've been asking around about some group, I want to know why." Want the ball 00:25, June 29, 2016 (UTC) "Why would I, a simply rogue, gather a bunch of females to go kick some tom butt?" The tabby purred with amusement. "To kick tom butt and prove the might of females, of course." She lashed out once more, this time with her claws unsheathed. 00:29, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Kopano felt a set of eyes on him and turned to see Claidette watching him. He hadn't talked to her in moons. Yet, his feelings for had grown distant. She wasn't really his close friend anymore. More like an acquaintance. Sighing the massive leader turned and leapt down from his perch. — Ryewhisker 00:31, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Otrera flipped over backwards, but the claws snagged her fur. The wiry she-cat landed in a crouch, eyes flashing. " Oh, you don't even want to try ''this, kitty. If you want to prove the might of the females, don't attack one." Want the ball 00:34, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Pyria walked along, minding her own business and keeping to herself per usual. She liked life in this faction, here she was respected and not tormented by any pesky brothers by the name of Aquilan. She walked with her head held high and tail waving, feeling rather peaceful at the moment.---- Diva tugged at her collar, irritated. She wanted the dumb shiny thing off. 00:43, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Callisto sat grooming herself, tongue swishing through her short brown fur.--- Otrera's head snapped up at the movement. A rather nasty look in her eyes, she asked, " do you want that off?" Want the ball 00:46, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Kopano watched Pyria silently making his way through the throng of cats. His gaze went to Marna, who still seemed angry at him. He had killed her mate, Yevon. Sighing the massive tom made his way to Callisto. She seemed bored. — Ryewhisker 01:02, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Otrera lunged forwards, paws placed on Diva's chest. Her teeth latched onto the collar. As she pushed Diva down, she pulled the collar up.--- Callisto looked up. " What?" Want the ball 01:03, June 29, 2016 (UTC) The massive tom had thought really hard on who he'd choose. Pyria and Callisto had been the too two. Both were beautiful mollies and very respectable. "Excuse me?" He snapped eyes narrowed. — Ryewhisker 01:07, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Settling down, Pyria closed her eyes, drifting into thought.---- Diva gritted her teeth, pulling away. 01:09, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Ariadne blinked in shock at Otrera's sudden lunge.--- Callisto stared. " I said, what. As in, what do you want?"--- Otrera gave a painful jerk to the collar, muscles on her jaw straining. Want the ball 01:12, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Kopano wrinkled his nose before laughing. "You have guts," the black tom commented. Milo sat watching the two talk. — Ryewhisker 01:20, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Callisto remained cool. " Thanks, I rather hoped you think so," the tabby she-cat said sarcastically, tucking her feet tighter to her body. Want the ball 01:22, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Kopano shook his head. "I'll have you know I have already decided who I shall betroth myself too," he stated. Milo glanced towards Callisto and back at Kopano, the tension in the air was thick enough to cut. — Ryewhisker 01:27, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Amazon's ears pricked. "That's some skills there." She heard a satisfying tearing sound and her tail flicked. "C'mon, we got work to do if this thing is gonna last." 01:30, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Otrera gave a final tug, the collar ripping up and being flung several feet away. The black she-cat turned to Amazon. " We're going with it? A group of she-cats?"--- Callisto frowned. " Okay. Who is it?" Want the ball 01:36, June 29, 2016 (UTC) "Sure, I guess." Amazon lashed her tail. ''No, no, why, why...Get off my mind you dumb little attractive she-cat! The tabby's eyes closed for a moment as she thought of her...well, she had to admit, that someone had appeared as her love interest for a while.. 01:43, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Kopano opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Marna, "What would he care, he's heartless. Betrothing himself to a molly." THe harsh glare of his once beloved sister had him narrowing and heart pounding as he grew angry. — Ryewhisker 01:52, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Diva gasped for air as she was freed from her collar.---- Pyria soon rose to her paws in a stretch, growing hungry. She was yet to eat that day, but had been too caught up in her duty. Perhaps she'd eat and then hunt. 02:03, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Kopano left Callisto without a word. The massive tom had thought really hard and had decided on who he thought was best. "With great thought, I have decided who I will choose as my mate," the black tom called out his voice echoing. The tom turned to glance at Marna who glared at him. — Ryewhisker 02:11, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Otrera spat the remnants out of her mouth. Without another glance at Diva, she looked at Amazon. " I'm with you. What will we be called? How will we operate?"--- Ariadne slunk forwards. " My clowder used to operate on a rankings structure."--- Callisto simply stared, looking curious, but not overly interested. Want the ball 02:14, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Pyria looked up as her leader made an announcement. What now, more enemies for her to defeat, threatening their borders? Whatever the task, she'd do it, she'd face anyone. But she was surprised to hear that it wasn't about that, rather betrothal. 02:17, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Otrera thought for a moment. The Otreras, the Ariadnes, the Divas... they didn't have the same ring. Reluctantly, she agreed. " Very well... I'd like to be one of those three leaders. We- we will have a Beta and a Gamma, acting as advisors. Then battlers, then patrollers- the backup battlers. The Omega will be the worst of all." Want the ball 02:31, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Kopano sighed feeling his chest clench painfully. "I have chosen a worthy cat who has worked hard to get where she us. No matter her past nor her future. I hope that she'll stand by my side. Pyria, you have been chosen as my mate." He said now falling silent. — Ryewhisker 02:26, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Callisto nodded slowly, tail swishing side to side lazily. She knew she wouldn't be chosen- her sharp attitude threw many off. Want the ball 02:31, June 29, 2016 (UTC) After he leapt down Pyria blinked up in surprise. Betrothed, like, forced with this guy...? She closed her eyes, going silent. "Yes, sir...." She was used to be forced into things, but she would serve her purpose. If her leader wished for this, then she would obey. 02:34, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Afterwards, Kopano waved Pyria over. "I want you to understand that I'm not forcing you into anything." He paused. "Until your comfortable being around me you may stay in your den as an adviser." — Ryewhisker 02:54, June 29, 2016 (UTC) The adviser lowered her head obediently to show her respect and submission. His words made her feel much more comfortable, knowing she'd have her space for a while. "Yes sir, and thank you, sir." 02:57, June 29, 2016 (UTC) "Pyria, call me Kopano." He said. "Your my mate now, not my subject." He murmured eyes closed. — Ryewhisker 03:05, June 29, 2016 (UTC) She flattened her pale ginger ears in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry s- er, Kopano." She murmured, shuffling awkwardly. "I'll just...be in my den." 03:09, June 29, 2016 (UTC) After a while talking. Hirondelle left Scorchflame, now in a bad mood. I swear was trying to like, stalk me or something. Scorchflame can leave me alone, for all I care. -- 05:49, June 29, 2016 (UTC) The massive tom watched her leave before turning towards his own den. After finally laying in his nest his thoughts went immediately to Pyria. Would she ever love him? His thoughts went to Marna and how he had killed Gabriel. The large tom curled up before closing his eyes. Meanwhile, Marna was outside of camp her pelt soaked from her swim. She had been angry that her brother had forced Pyria to being with him, but she would think about honor and how she'd bear kits made of royalty. — Ryewhisker 15:35, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Diva listened quietly, stretching out her neck to get used to the fact that she had no collar.---- Pyria retreated into her den without another word, settling down in her nest calmly before resting her head on her white paws. 20:20, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Amazon nodded her agreement. "A trio, maybe? Of leaders?" The tabby closed her eyes and chuckled. "I personally would like one of those leader roles." 20:35, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Kopano hadn't been able to sleep at all and began to make his way out of camp towards te Egyptians border. The large tom lashed his tail as he felt his pace speeding up and kept his mind on having a steady breath. As his speed continued to increase and he finally crosseye on the horizon. The black to felt the wind coursing through his pelt and finally stopped stopped. — Ryewhisker 20:51, June 29, 2016 (UTC) (Egyptians have no border, they just wander all over as a group) Diva went silent once more, getting lost in thought. She eventually spoke with a slightly dreamy look. "This Beta position sounds quite...interesting."---- Pyria had no trouble with sleeping. She eventually rolled onto her back and curled into a slight ball, her flanks rising and falling slowly. She slept peacefully, but did not dream that night. 21:06, June 29, 2016 (UTC) "Maybe I'll stand with this one here." Amazon's tail flicked towards Otrera. "And one more, but I'd like to wait until we find the right one to stand beside us." The tabby briefly thought of her former love interest and blinked a few times. -- Derby, meanwhile, hunted near the group of she-cats, unaware that they were nearby. 21:14, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Kopano sighed as he realized where he was. It wasn't far from camp, but if Kopano did this right he could claim quite a bit of land. With this news he made his way back to camp. Once he got back to camp he threw his idea into plan. — Ryewhisker 21:32, June 29, 2016 (UTC) The adviser was still sleeping, for she had been very exhausted. She hadn't slept the night before, not only had she been unable to make herself sleep, but she had been up hunting as well.---- Diva said nothing, rather twitched her whiskers. 21:38, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Otrera nodded at Diva. " I think you can be Beta- you have spirit and battle prowess," the black she-cat sniffed rather scornfully at Ariadne, who straightened up indignantly. " You, on the other hand, let yourself be taken by surprise. That's not the making of a good fighter." She then stiffened. " Who's there?" Want the ball 22:36, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Remus woke with patches of fur missing. Sighing the smoke tom looked around as his gaze caught a squirrel. Crouching he went to leap for until a blurry cat leaped by snagging the squirrel. "Hey!" Remus growled. — Ryewhisker 02:15, June 30, 2016 (UTC) James strutted around thinking he was better than everyone.--- Araidne let another crooked grin spread over her features. " You're right." Want the ball 02:17, June 30, 2016 (UTC) After giving up on a meal, Remus made his way along the trail. Not realizing he would come across James. — Ryewhisker 02:19, June 30, 2016 (UTC) The black tom's nose twitched as he smelled something. Quickly, he ducked underneath a patch of undergrowth to see who was coming--- Wormbutt- sorry, Peter- perched on a fence. Want the ball 02:20, June 30, 2016 (UTC) A snarl rippled in Sirius' throat as he chased another feline up a tree, sitting down there like a dog as he waited for this fool to climb down. His close friends said he was barking mad...it seemed that at times they were very much right. 02:21, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Amazon's tail fluffed up. "...Someone. They've got to be an unsuspecting target." Derby, meanwhile, heard the voices of others. Who's over there? The Bengal calmly slid into the bushes, letting her tail flick over the leaves as to draw attention. 02:23, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Remus sniffed before smiling. "Aww, come on. Why hide?" He called to James bowing his head. — Ryewhisker 03:10, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Amazon's ears pricked, and on instinct, she tackled the bushes, feeling fur meet her sheathed claws. The tabby quickly managed to drag the bengal out. "Hey - Hey!" She pawed at Amazon aggressively. "Let me go!" She attempted to pull away from the group, but the tabby in front of her clearly had no intent on doing so. "Fine." A sigh. "Derby's the name, now why did you pull me out of the bushes?" Meanwhile, Lapis finally managed to exit Clan territory. She knew she couldn't go much farther - despite the herbs put on her wounds, she still felt painful stings. Exhausted from pain and her long day, she curled up in a ball, nestled in between two tree roots. 11:25, July 4, 2016 (UTC) (Stormver, can we just say the Amazons are formed right after you sort out Derby? It's taking a looong time) James pranced out of the bushes, studying Remus. " You're a sight."--- Otrera spat at Derby's feet. " Because you were in them. We are the Amazons." Want the ball 14:09, July 4, 2016 (UTC) (sure thing) Derby growled, her eyes narrowing. "A group of females, eh? Maybe to prove the worth of females?" Amazon lashed her tail against the ground. "Of course, why else?" I feel like someone else is near...maybe, just maybe..it's her? The tabby avoided Derby's gaze, her thoughts briefly on her love interest. If she's nearby...maybe she's willing to join us? Maybe she's a better one than I thought.. 14:32, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Otrera studied Derby. " Are you a good fighter?" Want the ball 15:19, July 4, 2016 (UTC) "I guess." Derby shrugged. Amazon, meanwhile, continued to avoid the bengal's gaze. What was her name again..? 16:02, July 4, 2016 (UTC) (justgonnaskipaheadalittie,hopeyoudon'tmind) Derby had been allowed to join as a Patroller. Now established, Otrera was drilling Ariadne and Derby, trying to improve their fighting techniques. Want the ball 16:50, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Diva was trying to clean things up, oraganizing the dens as she was assigned to do. She had been selected as Beta, to her surprise, and felt quite proud of her accomplishment. She was no longer a kittypet, but a responsible and powerful rogue, bred for showing, but born with power. 19:30, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Ariadne felt her muscles burn and numb, a terrible sensation that made her want to quit and cry. She might've had, Otrera not been breathing down her neck all the time. " More power!" ''the black she-cat spat as Ariadne swiped at her for the fiftieth time. " Drive your shoulder into it! You're weak, you're ''pathetic." ''Want the ball 19:51, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Derby struggled against Amazon, the latter able to throw the bengal off easily. "Again, and this time, don't be so tense! You've got a lot of power in that frame, but you gotta let those muscles relax a bit!" The tabby once again thought of her love interest. ''Oh, wait, that's right...Her name was..Lapis, right? She leaped out of the way as Derby attempted to tackle her again. Yeah, that's right, Lapis. 20:31, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Ariadne glowered.--- Otrera lowered her voice so only the white cat in front of her could hear. " I'm not saying it to make you cry, I'm saying it to make you better. You're slender and wiry, but you have no power. When you're up against a stronger opponent, all the hits you can get in will have to count. Build up your strength and you can take down anyone. Now," the black cat flicked her tail towards a section of old, soft wood. " Twenty more hits and you can call it a day." Want the ball 20:34, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Derby tried to leap at Amazon again, this time able to hold on. "Better," the tabby growled, starting to buck. "Didn't expect that, huh?" The leader raised an eyebrow, and the bengal grunted in response. 20:39, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Otrera went back into the main camp, dipping her head slightly in acknowledgement to Diva. The camp was on a slightly raised hill, allowing the Amazons to have a good view of anyone trying to attack them. She ducked into the leaders den and then walked right back out. Otrera had to be constantly working. She began to claw a few random clumps of moss into nests, and then deposited then down inside a den. Want the ball 20:43, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Somehow, Derby finally managed to get a leap that appeared...well, good, in Amazon's mind. "Much better. You're good for today." The leader threw the bengal off again. "Shoo, go back to camp." The tabby promptly turned and headed away, leaving the bengal with her own devices. 20:49, July 4, 2016 (UTC) What should she do now? Otrera's tail twitched side-to-side anxiously. More drilling? More hunting? The black cat decided on scouting, seeing who her fellow rogues were, and if there were any other groups she'd need to watch out for.--- Finished with her blows, Ariadne sank to the ground, panting, muscles on fire. She stumbled to a pond nearby and drank till she physically hurt, then began the agonizing walk back to camp. Want the ball 20:51, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Amazon hunted quietly, only to catch something out of the corner of her eye. A ball of dark gray fur slept behind her, her ears pricked, her back rising and falling. Somehow the tabby felt a nudging towards the she-cat, approaching her. She prodded the gray ball with a paw. "Hey, kid, you-" The she-cat opened her blue eyes, and Amazon felt her heart skip a beat. "Lapis...It's you.." 21:01, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Ariadne entered camp and collapsed, groaning, and then realized she'd have to hunt. The she-cat closed her bicolored eyes, hoping to catch rest before she had to hunt again.--- Otrera moved silently through the forest. Want the ball 21:19, July 4, 2016 (UTC) "Amazon." The loner stood and purred faintly. "Amazon, did you miss me?" The tabby flicked her tail. "Of course I missed you, Lapis." 21:24, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Otrera picked up on several loner and rogue trails. She followed them, but found them to be harmless, lone cats. On one occasion, she stumbled across a rather odd trail- it smelled like kittypet, but also rogue at the same time. Perhaps it was Diva? No, you'd recognize her scent if it was. ''The black cat continued following the trail. Want the ball 21:30, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Amazon sighed as Lapis' tail curled around hers. "I missed you so much, Amazon." The loner's purr slowly convinced the tabby that being with her love interest was okay, and she calmly purred alongside her friend. 21:36, July 4, 2016 (UTC) As the scent grew stronger, Otrera slid down behind a bush. A cat was coming into view- and oh, dear stars, what was wrong with it? It had no fur- no fur ''at all. ''Otrera nearly screamed, then managed to stop herself. What was this creature- it was clearly a cat, but where was its ''fur? ''Want the ball 21:41, July 4, 2016 (UTC) The two she-cats eventually ended up as each other's love interest once more, and Amazon somehow managed to convince her friend to join her. "C'mon, they're so tough that they could probably kill a tom in absolutely no time at all." Despite the shimmering glint of happiness in her eyes, the tabby still managed a gruff tone. "Plus, I think you could do well there, and you wouldn't be in so much danger." 22:04, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Otrera slowly slunk away, bolting back to camp to discuss the Hairless Wonder with Amazon. Was it an omen? No, Otrera didn't believe in such nonsense. --- Still feeling like her legs were being submerged in boiling water, Ariadne stood and struggled to walk to the exit. Want the ball 22:12, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Lapis followed Amazon anyway, remaining close to the tabby. "What about- What about us?" At this, the tabby glanced over her shoulder, her green gaze now clouded with worry. "I-I'm not sure what'll become of our relationship if...if they figure it out." 22:25, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Ariadne stumbled out of camp, legs gradually becoming less painful as she eased out the cramps. ''I'll never catch anything like this, ''she thought wryly, but still gave it her best shot. In the end, she managed to catch a really old rabbit that could barely walk. The white she-cat made her way back to camp--- Still in shock over the Hairless Wonder, Otrera returned to camp and awaited Amazon's arrival. Want the ball 22:32, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Amazon continued her trek, Lapis following behind her. The tabby entered camp, her gaze becoming hard and her voice gruff. "Yo, got myself a new recruit here." The solid dark-gray she-cat giggled, and the tabby flicked her tail, lowering her voice. "Quiet! This is a tough joint!" 22:40, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Ariadne, from her place near the center of camp, studied her leader and the dark-grey cat.--- Otrera stalked towards them, tail held high and erect. " A new recruit?" Otrera said softly. " How lovely. What's your name?" all the while, her green eyes were menacing...assessing, calculating, watching. Want the ball 22:49, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Rainy entered slowly, carefully, wondering what she should do. -Attack cat "Lapis," the loner grunted, fixing her mistake. Amazon looked pleased and slid her tail near her friend's paws. In response, the dark gray she-cat placed her tail on the tabby's back, which sent a chill down the tabby's back. 00:44, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ''" Lapis," ''Otrera said, noting the gestures between her and Amazon. " Amazon, where did you find her? And- Lapis- how well do you fight?" Want the ball 01:03, July 5, 2016 (UTC) "Nearby, I was just hunting, really." The tabby's tail lashed, smacking Lapis upside the chin. The latter responded after her friend had finished, and muttered, "Well. I could've gotten a tom over his head recently, but he..." Her eyes darkened. "He was a true psychopath, and he got the best of me." She flicked her tail, this time letting it rest on Amazon's shoulder. "But otherwise, I got over him, no problem." 03:09, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Rainy padded quietly over, hoping no one would see her. -Attack cat The leader resisted the urge to jump in surprise as Lapis' tail rested on her shoulder. ''You better stop, or we'll be doomed.. She glanced at the loner, affection rising in her throat. No, wait! I can't be having these feelings now..I guess, maybe, if I keep a purr silent, I'll be fine.. She flicked her tail again, smacking Lapis' chin once more, allowing herself to meet the blue glare with her green one. She watched as something shifted in those ocean-blue eyes, then turned her gaze back to Otrera. 12:19, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Rainy watched, her eyes bright. She licked a forepaw, and then ruffled her fur a bit. -Attack cat " Toms are weak," Otrerea spat. " Though, perhaps, if Amazon can vouch for you, I will allow you to join as a Lead Fighter."--- Ariadne limped over to Rainy, the latter was a rank above her within the Lead Fighters, and it looked like Lapis was about to be, too. Want the ball 13:12, July 5, 2016 (UTC) "Sure, I can do that." Amazon's tail flicked once, this time avoiding Lapis, but it instead landed on the she-cat's head. In a rush, the former slid her tail off of the latter, embarrassment flaring in her stomach. "We'll go for a few sparring matches, then we'll go find a tom to maul." Her gaze met Lapis', and the leader's eyes softened for a moment. She blinked, regaining her tough glare, and immediately snapped her head in Otrera's direction, staring into the other leader's gaze. 13:27, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Rainy looked at Ariadne. "Hi." she meowed briskly. -Attack cat Otrera held Amazon's gaze steadily. " Very well. Feel free to pick from any of our fighters," here, she addressed Lapis.--- " Hey, sugar, " Ariadne said lightly. Want the ball 13:50, July 5, 2016 (UTC) "Alright then." The loner's ears twitched. "I'll throw a challenge at Amazon. I can take her, she's an easy one." At this, the leader chuckled, remarking, "That's a lot of guts for a new recruit. I accept your challenge." 13:57, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Rainy nodded, but didn't reply, and seemed in deep concentration. She had never really been one to think a lot, but this time was an exception. She seemed to snap out of it, and returned to her normal self. -Attack cat Shadow last in a tree, yawning lazily before resting his head against the bark. 14:18, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Rainy stood. "I'm going for a hunt. See you." She padded away, and followed the sent of rabbit through the trees. Then she caught sight of something white diving through the leaves. -Attack cat Shadow leaped down from the tree, considering visiting Hiddenstar. He never heard of his brother stepping down, he only knew that he had a litter of kits. 14:32, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Rainy recognized it as a rabbit tail. She ran with a boost of speed, chasing the rabbit to a tree. The tree blocked the rabbit and she pounced. She caught it between her paws and killed before it knew what was happening. She bounded back to the camp, carrying the plump rabbit in her jaws. -Attack cat " No," Otrera snapped. " You won't fight Amazon... you'll fight someone else. Amazon is all to clearly a very good friend." Want the ball 15:22, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Rainy dropped her rabbit, and watched Otrera with interest. -Attack cat "What, just because we're friends makes it less likely that I'll work her hard?" Amazon couldn't help but throw the challenge, her ears twitching. Lapis merely sighed, her eyes narrowing. Faking irritation, she muttered, "Hah. Calling me a friend is not something you should do, Amazon." Something flashed in her eyes for a brief second. 15:52, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Rainy took a bite of her rabbit. Everything here was interesting, unlike her kittypet life, and warrior life. She slid out her claws, nibbling a clod of dirt that had gotten stuck between them. -Attack cat Amber had taken Spirit out to trying 'hunting'. The molly had slightly damaged a hare, breaking its front leg so it couldn't flee, but still fight. This would be to test this kit: if she died, then she wasn't worthy. If she killed the hare...then Amber wasn't wasting her time. 16:05, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Rainy rose from her crouch and sat, grooming herself. She still watched the scene through half-narrowed eyes. -Attack cat Spirit gazed back at Amber with round eyes as the molly plopped her onto the ground, near the enraged hare. "Momma? What do you want me to do?" The former Leader flexed her claws and narrowed her eyes coldely. "Kill it." The chocolate kitten opened her mouth and then closed it, nervous and scared. She didn't want to kill such a poor, inncoent creature, but...she had a feeling that if she didn't, her mother would. So she attacked. 16:17, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Otrera scowled at Amazon. " That's exactly what I think." Want the ball 16:21, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Rainy padded about, and decided to go for a walk. But as she neared the exit, she decided not to, as she wanted to see what Lapis would do now. -Attack cat "Why don't you see if it does then, hm?" Amazon was slowly losing patience. Lapis, meanwhile, felt a stab of guilt. She's trying quite hard, I've gotta help her! The loner managed to growl, "Hah! I haven't seen her in at least half a year, and even then we fought and sparred constantly. I've always wanted to test my skills against hers again." The tabby leader glanced back, only to receive a small nod. 21:52, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Rainy wanted to come over and say that they'd better hurry and choose, as she was getting bored. She didn't though, because she knew it wasn't her business. -Attack cat Otrera snarled, a low, angry sound. She couldn't very well blatantly disagree with a fellow leader, so she inclined her head curtly. " Oh, do go ahead... but if I see any of you show ''any sign of weakness... ''I will declare the test invalid, and Lapis will be a Patroller." Want the ball 22:51, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Amazon promptly turned, muttering, "C'mon." Lapis followed behind her, the two trekking out of camp. "Our sparring positions, Lapis." The tabby prepared herself for a tackle, feeling the loner's weight hit her head on. "Not so shabby now, aren'tcha, Amazon?" 23:01, July 5, 2016 (UTC)